


【路人铁】净化（NP，PWP）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 贞德式托尼。抹布，相当变态，ooc





	【路人铁】净化（NP，PWP）

“你犯了不可饶恕之罪，教会审判你接受净化。”  
主教的声音伴随木锤重重落下，古老的教堂里信众三三两两涌出，把结果传遍这一偏远小镇的家家户户。原本跪着的托尼被人推搡着起身，因为长久跪坐的双腿发麻，踉跄着被带进教堂后更为狭小的忏悔堂。他在整个过程中都表现出异常的平静，完全不同于先前在信众面前宣讲时的慷慨激昂，就像他早就知晓会是这个结果，仍然不遗余力地抗争——  
“尊敬的老爷小姐们！你们必须听我这一句话：主爱世人，不分男女，亦不会因爱上谁而区分。宣扬同性的爱是无罪的，我爱同性，我承认，但我是无罪的！”  
冷水自头顶浇灌全身，教徒一勺一勺冲洗他身上的污垢，主教在旁边念着祷告词。如果这就是净化，那主仍然算得上温和，可惜这只是开始的开始。待身上的尘垢涤净，干燥的布还未裹及全身，就有人拿来一个橡皮管，连接着另一桶冷水。他们把橡皮管的一头插进托尼的屁股，用漏斗和木勺把冷水灌进他的肚子，强烈的不适让托尼腹部疼痛，不自觉挣扎着，两侧的信徒险些没按住他的手脚。  
“你们这是做什么？”托尼不解，为何这个被视为禁地的男性部位反倒被格外关照。主教仍在念念有词，好心的教徒告诉他，这是帮他从里到外地净化，只有洗净了这个地方，以后才不会想要与男人媾和。那个同乡一双眼睛隐藏在兜帽下，鼓励的热度自手心传来：别怕。他说，很快你就会完全康复了。  
托尼在剧烈的腹痛中依然直视着他的眼睛，坚决地摇头：  
“我没有生病，我的灵魂是自由的。”  
他的话招致了更多两次的冷水灌入，第三次排出的终于是清澈的液体，于是主教认为他准备好了，示意教徒们为他更衣，准备进入下一个阶段。  
托尼双脚戴起了枷锁，半干的头发贴在脸侧，穿着一匹白布裁成的圣袍。他一步一步走向审判室那个坚硬平整的石床，已经知晓自己接下来的命运，于是他面无表情，没有反抗也没有宣讲，平躺在冰凉的石面上。他不知道是身下的石头更寒冷，还是刚刚被冷水浇灌的身体更为冰冷。他觉得自己就像一具尸体，只是大脑还保留着思考的能力。  
“你的罪孽深重，但愿主会宽恕你无罪。”  
主教最后说完，合上一直以来带在身上的圣典，他苍老的手触摸审判桌上年轻的肉体，将圣衣从脚踝掀开，没带出一丝多余的褶皱。托尼蜷缩的下体就这样被教会所有人注视着，在室内昏黄的烛光下，他忍不住用手去挡脸，却被教徒立即放回原位。  
“你不要动。”主教的声音颤抖起来，他太老了，需要信徒帮助才能将他两腿分开。被冷水浸润过的小穴隐隐泛着水光，他突然伸出拇指扣进去，托尼叫了一声，于是有人拿麻布团堵住他的嘴。  
主教慢慢地解着自己的衣扣，教徒看不过去，帮助他很快解开，宽大衣袍下是已经勃起的丑陋性器，又老又皱，如将死的树皮。他就把这根丑陋的东西放进了那里，老腰咯吱咯吱地耸动。托尼痛得闷声大叫着，泪水在眼眶翻涌，但他强忍着不让一滴泪落下。好在老主教结束的很快，托尼觉得下体被树皮划了几下，就感到一股暖流涌进体内，接着那把利刃离开了他。  
“你们继续，我得去休息，仪式一定要完成。”主教穿好衣服吩咐了一句，就被扶着离开了这里。  
托尼的目光不自觉放在那些戴着兜帽的人脸上。帽檐的阴影让他们的脸色晦暗不明，他见过这几个壮年的长老，在被宣判有罪之前他也曾浑浑噩噩来礼堂祷告。还有那些小喽啰，都是年轻力壮的小伙子。托尼突然害怕起来，在知晓自己喜爱同性之后，同男人的第一次性就以这样惨烈的方式出场，他头一回对这事产生了恐惧。  
可惜，他的嘴被堵着说不出话，仪式也不会因为罪人的示弱而停止。压着他脚腕的大长老率先抚摸上他的小腿，接着更多的手带着恶心的触感抚上他的皮肤。那些人解开他的衣袍，将圣油涂遍他身体的每一处，给乳房和阴茎也涂上，托尼浑身发热起来。双腿再次被打开，先前射进去的液体在手指搅动下被丝丝带出，某个地方被偶然擦过，石床上的身体抖动了一下，难以置信从这里居然能够获得快感。那个大长老有一对翠绿的眼睛，此刻像夜半的狼见到猎物那样发着光，又重重抠挖着那一处，托尼的呜咽变了味道，挣动也变得软绵绵没有气力，他便解开自己的神袍，将成熟的性器抵在穴口。  
“愿主宽恕你的罪孽。”他说着，奋力将自己挤进去，刚刚破开的处子穴依然紧绷，吞下他的庞然大物有些吃力。托尼皱着眉，感受到内壁随时被撕裂开的痛楚，和摩擦在敏感点上的酥麻。现在他们都忙着撸动自己或是在他身上舔咬吞噬，顾不上控制他的四肢，于是他可以把手臂抱紧，获得聊胜于无的安全感。大长老身形高大，就站在石床下操着他，冰冷的衣料时不时贴上托尼的臀部，刺激得他微微收缩穴口，这让男人更兴奋，手掌拍打在他雪白的腿根，低声骂着。  
“该死的婊子。”  
显然这个罪人让大长老失去了一点理智，他的撞击愈来愈快，腿根也掐得发红，托尼在一次次夹杂着快感的痛楚中无声尖叫，阴茎不知何时笔直地对着天花板，有人恶劣地弹弄他敏感的龟头，托尼颤抖着，竟然就这样泄了身。这招来一片窃窃私语声，似乎这副淫荡的身躯超乎他们想象，但潜意识里这正是他们想要的。于是翠绿眼睛的长老在他拓开的甬道里冲刺，当然并不顾及刚刚高潮的托尼。其余人也蠢蠢欲动，撕去神圣的外衣，用龌龊的目光打量他，用下流的句子侮辱或命令他。  
“含着，你不是喜欢这个吗！”二长老肌肉格外强壮，取出托尼嘴中的麻布，掰着他的嘴把自己的阴茎塞进去。口水顺着合不拢的唇角流下，在石床上积起一个小水洼，托尼呼吸不畅，鼻腔里都是男人的腥膻味。那些粗糙的毛发刮在他脸上刺得汗毛竖起。男人的身形隔绝了大部分光亮，这又让他感到好受一些，不用被那么多人盯着看。来自下身的撞击几乎从未间断，大长老做完抽出自己，穴口都未合拢，另一个金发的长老又把自己更为粗大的阴茎放了进去。托尼狠狠盯着他的蓝眼珠，他会记住每个人的样子。  
两个强壮的长老将他摆成跪趴的姿势，这样更方便他们同时施展兽欲。托尼被迫跪着接受侵犯，随着身后的耸动，一前一后地为口中的性器服务。他的臀肉被揉搓地变形，每一次拍打都会让穴口紧张地收缩，每一次深挺都让他错觉内脏移位。有些不甘寂寞的教徒亵玩他的乳头，或是性器蹭着他撸动，托尼突然明白为什么要给全身涂油——他的每一个部分都被彻底占有和使用着。  
“好好舔它。”二长老拽起他的头发命令道。他快射了，这男人有张好嘴，做这事也很擅长，说不定舔过不少性器。他又忽然暴怒起来，觉得托尼恶心又可怜，按着他的后脑勺，一下一下深深地插进他的喉咙。托尼被持续操干着敏感点，在干呕中流出透明的前液，无声抽搐着干性高潮，电流在体内流遍四肢，他几乎支撑不住身体，全身都靠在欺侮他的人身上。  
“愿主宽恕你的罪孽。”  
愿主宽恕……托尼模模糊糊地想，主从来不曾怪罪他，降罪于他的只有人罢了。  
两名长老一前一后地射在他两张嘴里，现在身下的肉穴已经泥泞不堪，全是先前射进去的精液，随着性器抽出汩汩流出。口中的则被强迫吞下，托尼品尝着腥臭的液体，控制不住干呕起来，立即又有人占领空出来的口腔。长老们结束后终于轮到普通的教徒，他们觊觎许久终于得偿所愿，不比长老们的虚伪，对欲望的表述更为直接。托尼看到先前鼓励过他的男孩红着脸踌躇，下身明显鼓出一包，却似乎隐约明白这是不对的，只在旁边看着。托尼这时倒希望塞进屁股里的阴茎是他的，也许他会温柔一些，而不是像对待奴隶那样对待自己。  
托尼嗓子痛得很厉害，应该是被伤到了，他们对待脆弱的喉咙就像对待母牛那样粗鲁。他还是不得不吮吸教徒的阴茎，因为人数众多，总也轮不到的人着急起来，开始互相推搡，最终他得用手握着两根性器，一左一右地交替吮吸。他被抱坐在男人身上，硬挺的巨物从下面把他劈开，又有人从前面覆盖着他的身体，试着把自己挤进已经被填满的肉穴，托尼在极致的痛楚和欢愉里终究忍不住泪流满面。他不明白，明明他们有着同他一样的欲望，却能够审判他有罪，把他们的欲望当做惩罚发泄。这根本不是净化，他被彻彻底底地玷污了，被这令人喘不过气的强权和愚昧。  
集体的狂欢还在继续。终于进出顺畅的两根性器在内壁裹挟下互相挤压着进出，带出不少混合的体液，他们毫无章法地随意戳刺，时而交替时而同时进出，只是为了发泄自己的欲望。内壁的所有敏感部位都被撑开、碾压，让托尼无时无刻不处在一种濒临高潮的体验中，他只能勉强吞吐着口中的性器，用以抑制自己不发出甜腻的呻吟，但身体无法作假，他的阴茎又可怜兮兮地吐出一点稀薄的精液，若再继续高潮肯定射不出东西，但这场仪式漫长地像是没有尽头。  
他早就全身瘫软，被人支撑着才不至于倒下。口中的性器发泄过后，又有新的更加丑陋的阴茎来到他面前。他擦掉唇角的白浊，继续机械地替他们口交，甚至还能摆出一两个笑脸。下体的痛感已经很麻木了，现在更多的是肿痛，敏感内壁被操干得酥麻，他开始恳求他们继续进犯自己。  
若真理总是伴随着苦难，就让苦难来得更猛烈些。他会活着，以证明真理的坚韧。

那个男孩还是过来了，看着被折磨地奄奄一息的托尼，却只想像别人那样侵犯他。他小心地抚摸他的小腿，分开内侧布满红痕的大腿。被两根性器同时侵犯过的肉穴依然合不拢，男人还恶劣地用木塞堵着不让精液流出，过量体液积蓄在腹腔造成小腹凸出的错觉，像是怀孕的女人。他轻轻抽出木塞，让不属于这里的液体顺畅排出，这让托尼撑起粘连在一起的眼皮。  
“是你。”他微笑着，似乎对自己的遭遇浑然不觉，“他们都离开了，你要来么？”  
“不，我……”青年支支吾吾地，不知如何作答。他在仪式中途就跑掉了，现在被叫来清洁，然后把半死不活的托尼随便扔到什么地方去。但他狠不下心，而且只想着也许自己也能品尝一番滋味，既然所有人都这么做，那他应当也可以。  
“主教让我处理掉你，你明白那是什么意思吧，”青年抿抿唇，眼睛里透出不正常的兴奋。“只要你表现地好，我就放你走。”  
托尼平静注视着他，男孩身躯一震，似乎被看穿灵魂，但紧接着托尼又微笑起来，像是什么也没发生。  
“当然。”他说。  
END.

本文想表达什么：  
这里的托尼是LGBT代表，在愚昧落后的小镇遭受强权的侮辱，而施暴者害怕的却恰恰是他们自身也有的欲望。有批判现实，平权思想，托尼·斯塔克如何千锤百炼也没被击倒，但最重要的，是对其人的变态念头的一种映射。想看圣子被玷污堕落，拉下神坛的过程满足了普通人作者的意淫，若看完感到不适深感抱歉，我是变态【。


End file.
